


ART: Harry Potter Themed Artworks By Deslea

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Augurey, Azkaban, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Multi, Other, Slytherin Locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 120
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of artworks, one artwork per chapter, which will be added to over time. Most are 3D but some are other media.  Each chapter is a complete work. Coverage includes Bellamort, Lucissa, SSHG, Snape/Lily, Draco/Astoria, Albus/Gellert, Lucius/Tonks, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, Snape/Narcissa, Snape/Tonks, and Gen. The Gen coverage includes Delphi, Dobby, Moaning Myrtle, Hermione and Tonks.</p><p><b>How to use:</b> Go to Chapter 1. There are manual links to all artworks, both by theme and by date (oldest to newest).</p><p><b>Cursed Child spoilers</b> from work 107 onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thematic Index

* * *

**1\. Thematic Listing**

* * *

_Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort and/or Tom Riddle_

[2\. Summer 1969 (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6900971) (2015-01-15)  
[3\. Transfigured: Their Final Repose (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6900983) (2015-01-15)  
[4\. Beltane (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6900996) (2015-01-15)  
[5\. Take The World Apart (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901003) (2015-01-15)  
[10\. Duelling Practice (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901060) (2015-01-15)  
[11\. Investiture In The Garden (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901065) (2015-01-15)  
[12\. Art Nouveau Bellamort (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901067) (2015-01-15)  
[13\. The Dark Lord's Study (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901071) (2015-01-15)  
[14\. I Knew You'd Come (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901077) (2015-01-15)  
[15\. Bella Falls (Voldemort Screamed) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901086) (2015-01-15)  
[16\. Homecoming (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901097) (2015-01-15)  
[18\. You Make Me Fly (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901126) (2015-01-15)  
[20\. Wool's Punk Exorcism (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901130) (2015-01-15)  
[21\. What They Wanted (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901134) (2015-01-15)  
[26\. Flight from Azkaban (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901280) (2015-01-15)  
[31\. Take What's Yours (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901304) (2015-01-15)  
[32\. The End (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901311) (2015-01-15)  
[33\. Hallowed Ground (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901368) (2015-01-15)  
[34\. Branded (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901372) (2015-01-15)  
[47\. The Piano (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle, NWS)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901446) (2015-01-15)  
[54\. Not Beyond Help (Bellatrix, Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901484) (2015-01-15)  
[56\. The Fall Highlights (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901501) (2015-01-15)  
[57\. Making of a Follower (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901507) (2015-01-15)  
[64\. Christmas Silliness (SSHG, Lucissa, Bellamort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901544) (2015-01-15)  
[65\. Animations (SSHG, Lucissa, Bellamort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901553) (2015-01-15)  
[67\. Feildelm's Apocrypha (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901571) (2015-01-15)  
[81\. As If To A Lover (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/7017179) (2015-01-24)  
[82\. Wandplay (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/7017188) (2015-01-24)  
[85\. My Dearest Dysfunctional Valentine (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716779) (2016-05-18)  
[86\. Home (After Azkaban) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716818) (2016-05-18)  
[87\. Escape from Department of Mysteries (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716851) (2016-05-18)  
[89\. Keeping Watch (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716956) (2016-05-18)  
[90\. The Kings And Queens Of May (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717034) (2016-05-18)  
[91\. Forbidden Forest (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717079) (2016-05-18)  
[93\. Rewired (Bella/Tom)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717226) (2016-05-18)  
[111\. Never thought I'd be happy (Bellatrix/Voldemort/Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707963) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[113\. In Glory (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707984) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[114\. On Top Of The World (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861332) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[118\. Yielding (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861518) (2016-08-21)  


* * * * * * *

_Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy_

[6\. The End Of Summer (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901012) (2015-01-15)  
[9\. Sanctuary (Lucius/Narcissa, NWS)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901049) (2015-01-15)  
[17\. Reunion, Revisited (Lucius/Narcissa, NSFW)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901122) (2015-01-15)  
[27\. The Wedding (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901287) (2015-01-15)  
[28\. Draco! (Lucius, Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901290) (2015-01-15)  
[48\. Hogwarts Express, Senior Year 1971 (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901449) (2015-01-15)  
[50\. A New Day (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901467) (2015-01-15)  
[52\. Mark of Cain Highlights (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901475) (2015-01-15)  
[64\. Christmas Silliness (SSHG, Lucissa, Bellamort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901544) (2015-01-15)  
[65\. Animations (SSHG, Lucissa, Bellamort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901553) (2015-01-15)  
[69\. The Substitute (Snape/Tonks/Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901587) (2015-01-15)  
[70\. After Azkaban (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901591) (2015-01-15)  
[71\. Night Give Way To Light (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901597) (2015-01-15)  
[84\. Desperado (Lucius/Narcissa, Humour)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716728) (2016-05-18)  
[103\. Survived (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707720) (2016-08-14)  


* * * * * * *

_Severus Snape/Hermione Granger_

[30\. The Magic Shoppe (Snape/Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901297) (2015-01-15)  
[35\. After Hours (Snape/Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901375) (2015-01-15)  
[36\. Changing Trains (Snape/Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901379) (2015-01-15)  
[64\. Christmas Silliness (SSHG, Lucissa, Bellamort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901544) (2015-01-15)  
[65\. Animations (SSHG, Lucissa, Bellamort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901553) (2015-01-15)  
[109\. Kiss me before the end of the world (Severus/Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707900) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  


* * * * * * *

_Severus Snape/Lily Evans_

[22\. I'm Sorry Too (Snape/Lily)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901142) (2015-01-15)  
[29\. Carry You Home (Severus/Lily)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901295) (2015-01-15)  
[68\. Quiet Desperation (Snape/Lily)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901581) (2015-01-15)  


* * * * * * *

_Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass_

[7\. The Secret Life Of Unicorns (Draco/Astoria)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901019) (2015-01-15)  
[25\. Gazebo (Draco/Astoria)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901272) (2015-01-15)  
[72\. Wives of War (Draco/Astoria)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901604) (2015-01-15)  
[95\. Mettle (Draco/Astoria)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717277) (2016-05-18)  
[110\. Sunset on Astoria (Draco/Astoria)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707924) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  


* * * * * * *

_Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald_

[59\. Requiem Sung Highlights (Albus/Gellert, Ariana)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901520) (2015-01-15)  
[62\. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do (Albus/Gellert)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901532) (2015-01-15)  
[63\. Different Shades of Mundane (Albus/Gellert, Ariana, Aberforth)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901538) (2015-01-15)  


* * * * * * *

_Lucius Malfoy/Nymphadora Tonks_

[55\. Remus! (Lucius, Tonks, Remus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901492) (2015-01-15)  
[69\. The Substitute (Snape/Tonks/Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901587) (2015-01-15)  
[73\. Torn (Lucius/Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901612) (2015-01-15)  
[76\. He Remembers (Lucius/Tonks, implied Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901624) (2015-01-15)  


* * * * * * *

_Bellatrix Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange_

[66\. Bella and Rod, 1967 (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901558) (2015-01-15)  
[77\. Last Look (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901627) (2015-01-15)  
[78\. You Can't Have Her (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901631) (2015-01-15)  
[79\. Thursday's Child (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6979994) (2015-01-21)  
[80\. I'd Be Yours If I Could (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/7017167) (2015-01-24)  
[102\. Comfort (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707711) (2016-08-14)  
[108\. You still have a father (Rodolphus/Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707861) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[112\. You'll look after her, won't you? (Bella/Rodolphus/Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707978) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[115\. See To Your Dead (Rodolphus/Bellatrix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861383) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  


* * * * * * *

_Severus Snape/Narcissa Malfoy_

[51\. It Doesn't Help (Snape/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901470) (2015-01-15)  
[97\. Dark Days Ahead, Severus (Narcissa and Severus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717388) (2016-05-18)  
[104\. Make the Vow with me, Severus (Severus/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707732) (2016-08-14)  


* * * * * * *

_Other Pairings_

[74\. The Kindness of Women (Snape/Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901616) (2015-01-15)  
[99\. Full Moon (Hermione/Bill)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707612) (2016-08-14)  
[100\. Murderous Intent (Hermione/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707639) (2016-08-14)  
[105\. Night Patrol (Kingsley/Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707762) (2016-08-14)  


* * * * * * *

_Delphi (Cursed Child spoilers)_

[107\. Lost something, Albus? (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707813) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[108\. You still have a father (Rodolphus/Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707861) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[111\. Never thought I'd be happy (Bellatrix/Voldemort/Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707963) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[112\. You'll look after her, won't you? (Bella/Rodolphus/Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707978) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[113\. In Glory (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707984) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[116\. Stylised Augurey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861434) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[117\. Revealed (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861473) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[119\. Like Mother, Like Daughter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861569) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[120\. Make Them Pay (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861614) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  


* * * * * * *

_Individual People and Gen**_

**Includes pre-relationship images that could also be other types of relationships, and multi-image posts with at least one Gen image. 

[8\. Azkaban](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901043) (2015-01-15)  
[19\. Voldemort at the Gates of Hell (Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901127) (2015-01-15)  
[23\. Changeling (Bellatrix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901152) (2015-01-15)  
[24\. Four Portraits (Narcissa Malfoy)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901264) (2015-01-15)  
[28\. Draco! (Lucius, Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901290) (2015-01-15)  
[37\. Darkness and Light (Bella, Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901384) (2015-01-15)  
[38\. Tonks Portrait (Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901398) (2015-01-15)  
[39\. Salazar's Locket (Gen)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901413) (2015-01-15)  
[40\. The Mirror of Erised](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901417) (2015-01-15)  
[41\. Bella's Trial (Bella, Lucius, Narcissa, Cygnus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901419) (2015-01-15)  
[42\. Mother (Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901426) (2015-01-15)  
[43\. Dobby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901429) (2015-01-15)  
[44\. Comfort (Draco, Myrtle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901434) (2015-01-15)  
[45\. Ratman Returns (Snape, Pettigrew)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901437) (2015-01-15)  
[46\. Eighth Year (Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901440) (2015-01-15)  
[49\. Snape and Draco, Sixth Year (Snape, Draco)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901457) (2015-01-15)  
[53\. Tell Me About This...Harry. (Tom, Ginny)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901482) (2015-01-15)  
[54\. Not Beyond Help (Bellatrix, Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901484) (2015-01-15)  
[55\. Remus! (Lucius, Tonks, Remus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901492) (2015-01-15)  
[57\. Making of a Follower (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901507) (2015-01-15)  
[58\. Two Portraits (Bellatrix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901511) (2015-01-15)  
[59\. Requiem Sung Highlights (Albus/Gellert, Ariana)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901520) (2015-01-15)  
[60\. Gellert Portrait (Gellert Grindelwald)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901522) (2015-01-15)  
[61\. Ariana Portrait (Ariana Dumbledore)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901526) (2015-01-15)  
[74\. The Kindness of Women (Snape/Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901616) (2015-01-15)  
[75\. Girl Talk (Hermione, Myrtle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901621) (2015-01-15)  
[83\. Young Bellatrix Portrait](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716695) (2016-05-18)  
[88\. Grieving (Hermione and family)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716911) (2016-05-18)  
[92\. Bellatrix (Sketch)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717133) (2016-05-18)  
[94\. Role Reversal (Draco and Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717259) (2016-05-18)  
[96\. Narcissa Grieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717346) (2016-05-18)  
[97\. Dark Days Ahead, Severus (Narcissa and Severus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717388) (2016-05-18)  
[98\. After the Trial (Bella comforts Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717406) (2016-05-18)  
[101\. Child's Play (Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707660) (2016-08-14)  
[102\. Comfort (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707711) (2016-08-14)  
[104\. Make the Vow with me, Severus (Severus/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707732) (2016-08-14)  
[106\. Then There Were Six (Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707783) (2016-08-14)  
[107\. Lost something, Albus? (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707813) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[108\. You still have a father (Rodolphus/Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707861) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[112\. You'll look after her, won't you? (Bella/Rodolphus/Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707978) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[113\. In Glory (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707984) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[115\. See To Your Dead (Rodolphus/Bellatrix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861383) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[116\. Stylised Augurey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861434) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[117\. Revealed (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861473) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[119\. Like Mother, Like Daughter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861569) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[120\. Make Them Pay (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861614) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  


* * *

**2\. Complete Listing**

* * *

[1\. Navigation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6900915) (2015-01-15)  
[2\. Summer 1969 (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6900971) (2015-01-15)  
[3\. Transfigured: Their Final Repose (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6900983) (2015-01-15)  
[4\. Beltane (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6900996) (2015-01-15)  
[5\. Take The World Apart (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901003) (2015-01-15)  
[6\. The End Of Summer (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901012) (2015-01-15)  
[7\. The Secret Life Of Unicorns (Draco/Astoria)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901019) (2015-01-15)  
[8\. Azkaban](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901043) (2015-01-15)  
[9\. Sanctuary (Lucius/Narcissa, NWS)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901049) (2015-01-15)  
[10\. Duelling Practice (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901060) (2015-01-15)  
[11\. Investiture In The Garden (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901065) (2015-01-15)  
[12\. Art Nouveau Bellamort (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901067) (2015-01-15)  
[13\. The Dark Lord's Study (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901071) (2015-01-15)  
[14\. I Knew You'd Come (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901077) (2015-01-15)  
[15\. Bella Falls (Voldemort Screamed) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901086) (2015-01-15)  
[16\. Homecoming (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901097) (2015-01-15)  
[17\. Reunion, Revisited (Lucius/Narcissa, NSFW)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901122) (2015-01-15)  
[18\. You Make Me Fly (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901126) (2015-01-15)  
[19\. Voldemort at the Gates of Hell (Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901127) (2015-01-15)  
[20\. Wool's Punk Exorcism (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901130) (2015-01-15)  
[21\. What They Wanted (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901134) (2015-01-15)  
[22\. I'm Sorry Too (Snape/Lily)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901142) (2015-01-15)  
[23\. Changeling (Bellatrix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901152) (2015-01-15)  
[24\. Four Portraits (Narcissa Malfoy)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901264) (2015-01-15)  
[25\. Gazebo (Draco/Astoria)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901272) (2015-01-15)  
[26\. Flight from Azkaban (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901280) (2015-01-15)  
[27\. The Wedding (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901287) (2015-01-15)  
[28\. Draco! (Lucius, Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901290) (2015-01-15)  
[29\. Carry You Home (Severus/Lily)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901295) (2015-01-15)  
[30\. The Magic Shoppe (Snape/Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901297) (2015-01-15)  
[31\. Take What's Yours (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901304) (2015-01-15)  
[32\. The End (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901311) (2015-01-15)  
[33\. Hallowed Ground (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901368) (2015-01-15)  
[34\. Branded (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901372) (2015-01-15)  
[35\. After Hours (Snape/Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901375) (2015-01-15)  
[36\. Changing Trains (Snape/Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901379) (2015-01-15)  
[37\. Darkness and Light (Bella, Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901384) (2015-01-15)  
[38\. Tonks Portrait (Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901398) (2015-01-15)  
[39\. Salazar's Locket (Gen)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901413) (2015-01-15)  
[40\. The Mirror of Erised](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901417) (2015-01-15)  
[41\. Bella's Trial (Bella, Lucius, Narcissa, Cygnus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901419) (2015-01-15)  
[42\. Mother (Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901426) (2015-01-15)  
[43\. Dobby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901429) (2015-01-15)  
[44\. Comfort (Draco, Myrtle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901434) (2015-01-15)  
[45\. Ratman Returns (Snape, Pettigrew)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901437) (2015-01-15)  
[46\. Eighth Year (Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901440) (2015-01-15)  
[47\. The Piano (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle, NWS)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901446) (2015-01-15)  
[48\. Hogwarts Express, Senior Year 1971 (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901449) (2015-01-15)  
[49\. Snape and Draco, Sixth Year (Snape, Draco)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901457) (2015-01-15)  
[50\. A New Day (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901467) (2015-01-15)  
[51\. It Doesn't Help (Snape/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901470) (2015-01-15)  
[52\. Mark of Cain Highlights (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901475) (2015-01-15)  
[53\. Tell Me About This...Harry. (Tom, Ginny)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901482) (2015-01-15)  
[54\. Not Beyond Help (Bellatrix, Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901484) (2015-01-15)  
[55\. Remus! (Lucius, Tonks, Remus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901492) (2015-01-15)  
[56\. The Fall Highlights (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901501) (2015-01-15)  
[57\. Making of a Follower (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901507) (2015-01-15)  
[58\. Two Portraits (Bellatrix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901511) (2015-01-15)  
[59\. Requiem Sung Highlights (Albus/Gellert, Ariana)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901520) (2015-01-15)  
[60\. Gellert Portrait (Gellert Grindelwald)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901522) (2015-01-15)  
[61\. Ariana Portrait (Ariana Dumbledore)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901526) (2015-01-15)  
[62\. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do (Albus/Gellert)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901532) (2015-01-15)  
[63\. Different Shades of Mundane (Albus/Gellert, Ariana, Aberforth)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901538) (2015-01-15)  
[64\. Christmas Silliness (SSHG, Lucissa, Bellamort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901544) (2015-01-15)  
[65\. Animations (SSHG, Lucissa, Bellamort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901553) (2015-01-15)  
[66\. Bella and Rod, 1967 (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901558) (2015-01-15)  
[67\. Feildelm's Apocrypha (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901571) (2015-01-15)  
[68\. Quiet Desperation (Snape/Lily)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901581) (2015-01-15)  
[69\. The Substitute (Snape/Tonks/Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901587) (2015-01-15)  
[70\. After Azkaban (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901591) (2015-01-15)  
[71\. Night Give Way To Light (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901597) (2015-01-15)  
[72\. Wives of War (Draco/Astoria)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901604) (2015-01-15)  
[73\. Torn (Lucius/Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901612) (2015-01-15)  
[74\. The Kindness of Women (Snape/Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901616) (2015-01-15)  
[75\. Girl Talk (Hermione, Myrtle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901621) (2015-01-15)  
[76\. He Remembers (Lucius/Tonks, implied Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901624) (2015-01-15)  
[77\. Last Look (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901627) (2015-01-15)  
[78\. You Can't Have Her (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6901631) (2015-01-15)  
[79\. Thursday's Child (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/6979994) (2015-01-21)  
[80\. I'd Be Yours If I Could (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/7017167) (2015-01-24)  
[81\. As If To A Lover (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/7017179) (2015-01-24)  
[82\. Wandplay (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/7017188) (2015-01-24)  
[83\. Young Bellatrix Portrait](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716695) (2016-05-18)  
[84\. Desperado (Lucius/Narcissa, Humour)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716728) (2016-05-18)  
[85\. My Dearest Dysfunctional Valentine (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716779) (2016-05-18)  
[86\. Home (After Azkaban) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716818) (2016-05-18)  
[87\. Escape from Department of Mysteries (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716851) (2016-05-18)  
[88\. Grieving (Hermione and family)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716911) (2016-05-18)  
[89\. Keeping Watch (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15716956) (2016-05-18)  
[90\. The Kings And Queens Of May (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717034) (2016-05-18)  
[91\. Forbidden Forest (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717079) (2016-05-18)  
[92\. Bellatrix (Sketch)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717133) (2016-05-18)  
[93\. Rewired (Bella/Tom)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717226) (2016-05-18)  
[94\. Role Reversal (Draco and Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717259) (2016-05-18)  
[95\. Mettle (Draco/Astoria)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717277) (2016-05-18)  
[96\. Narcissa Grieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717346) (2016-05-18)  
[97\. Dark Days Ahead, Severus (Narcissa and Severus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717388) (2016-05-18)  
[98\. After the Trial (Bella comforts Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/15717406) (2016-05-18)  
[99\. Full Moon (Hermione/Bill)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707612) (2016-08-14)  
[100\. Murderous Intent (Hermione/Tom Riddle)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707639) (2016-08-14)  
[101\. Child's Play (Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707660) (2016-08-14)  
[102\. Comfort (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707711) (2016-08-14)  
[103\. Survived (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707720) (2016-08-14)  
[104\. Make the Vow with me, Severus (Severus/Narcissa)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707732) (2016-08-14)  
[105\. Night Patrol (Kingsley/Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707762) (2016-08-14)  
[106\. Then There Were Six (Tonks)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707783) (2016-08-14)  
[107\. Lost something, Albus? (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707813) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[108\. You still have a father (Rodolphus/Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707861) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[109\. Kiss me before the end of the world (Severus/Hermione)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707900) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[110\. Sunset on Astoria (Draco/Astoria)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707924) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[111\. Never thought I'd be happy (Bellatrix/Voldemort/Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707963) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[112\. You'll look after her, won't you? (Bella/Rodolphus/Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707978) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[113\. In Glory (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17707984) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-14)  
[114\. On Top Of The World (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861332) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[115\. See To Your Dead (Rodolphus/Bellatrix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861383) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[116\. Stylised Augurey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861434) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[117\. Revealed (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861473) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[118\. Yielding (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861518) (2016-08-21)  
[119\. Like Mother, Like Daughter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861569) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  
[120\. Make Them Pay (Delphi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861614) **Cursed Child spoilers** (2016-08-21)  


You can also see the auto-generated full-page index [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/navigate) (reproduced above under Complete Listing).

 **Note:** For those of you who've followed my work in earlier years, the reason I've moved to a chapter-based gallery is that posting as individual works was making my fiction difficult to navigate. My old art posts are back-dated to 1970 separate them out, but are still available in my [art collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_hp_art/works) or on [deviantArt](http://deslea.deviantart.com). But really, there's no need to go back to those - I've only kept them to keep the comment threads and stats, and so links don't break for people who bookmarked them. The best ones have been re-posted as chapters here.


	2. Summer 1969 (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer of 1969, and Tom's star is on the rise. So is his obsession with his first lieutenant's young, beautiful, and deadly fiancee, Bellatrix Black...

[Bellatrix and Tom, 1969](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bellatrix-and-Tom-1969-407598454) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


	3. Transfigured: Their Final Repose (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa may have feared Bellatrix, but she also loved her. Her final gift is to Transfigure her into a flower so she can spend her final rest as she lived - at the Dark Lord's side.

[Transfigured: Bellatrix and Voldemort's Final Repose](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Transfigured-Bella-and-Voldemort-s-Final-Repose-391901550) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


	4. Beltane (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion artwork to my story [The Kings And Queens Of May](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872107).

[Bellatrix and Voldemort on Beltane](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bellatrix-and-Voldemort-on-Beltane-383321625) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


	5. Take The World Apart (Digital Painting) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. "And if we're strong enough, together we can take the world apart, my love" -- The World Is Not Enough, Garbage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more stylised approach to these two for me. Voldemort here takes on some of Tom's characteristics, mainly the pronounced lower lip, and his nose is still disfigured, but not as drastically as depicted in the movies.

[Take The World Apart](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Take-The-World-Apart-Bellatrix-and-Voldemort-414750222) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


	6. The End Of Summer (Lucius/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa share an end-of-summer afternoon in September 1994, unaware that nearby, Barty and Pettigrew are plotting the Dark Lord's return.

[The End Of Summer](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-End-Of-Summer-Lucius-Narcissa-423051014) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	7. The Secret Life Of Unicorns (Draco/Astoria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's just a bit of fun. Unicorns are not tameable, but Astoria has a way with them. For Draco, being accepted by her special friends is his first step to accepting himself again. It's also the first step towards the rest of his life - with her.

[The Secret Life Of Unicorns](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Secret-Life-of-Unicorns-Draco-Astoria-423314988) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


	8. Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azkaban.

[Azkaban](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Azkaban-423269646) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


	9. Sanctuary (Lucius/Narcissa, NWS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa have a hidden sanctuary in the bloodstained hell that is their home. **Nudity, not safe for work.**

  
[Sanctuary](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Sanctuary-Lucius-Narcissa-R-424602031) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	10. Duelling Practice (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord teaches a young Bellatrix Black to duel - at least, that's the way it starts.

  
[Duelling Practice 3D](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Duelling-Practice-3D-424959916) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


	11. Investiture In The Garden (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a break with tradition, Tom gives Bella the Dark Mark in a private ritual in the grounds of the Malfoy estate. Mostly, it's because he doesn't trust the moment to witnesses.

  
[Investiture In The Garden](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Investiture-In-The-Garden-1-425512087) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


	12. Art Nouveau Bellamort (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stylised first effort at art nouveau, using 3D renders as a base.

[The Dark Lord and his Queen](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Art-Nouveau-Bellamort-Dark-Lord-and-his-Queen-426679878) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	13. The Dark Lord's Study (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late-night discussion about the war turns personal. Two pictures. **Nudity, not safe for work.**

  
[The Dark Lord's Study](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Dark-Lord-s-Study-Bellatrix-Tom-Riddle-427306575) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[The Dark Lord's Study 2](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Lord-s-Study-2-Bellatrix-Tom-Riddle-R-427533426) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was an interesting one philosophically because it made me think about how explicit I am willing to get with these particular 3D characters, who bear the likeness of the actor(s) who played them in the source fandoms. I've written a [journal post](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Photorealistic-Nudity-of-TV-Movie-Characters-427640481) on DeviantArt on this subject, so if you have any views on the subject, that's probably the better place to air them.


	14. I Knew You'd Come (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Voldemort are reunited in Azkaban for the first time in fourteen years.

  
[I Knew You'd Come](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/I-Knew-You-d-Come-Bellatrix-Voldemort-428262651) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	15. Bella Falls (Voldemort Screamed) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix is killed in the Battle of Hogwarts.

  
[Bella Falls (Voldemort Screamed)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bella-Falls-Voldemort-Screamed-429232001) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	16. Homecoming (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the night of Bella's rescue from Azkaban. Bella and Voldemort have taken a detour on the way back to Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The background to this one is that [I Knew You'd Come](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1144872), which precedes it, really surprised me. This was my first outing for a new, less human 3D Voldemort model and I hadn't expected him to have as much emotional range as he did. I wanted to bring him out again and see what else he could do.

  
[Homecoming](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Homecoming-429647738) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	17. Reunion, Revisited (Lucius/Narcissa, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new take on [Reunion](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Reunion-Lucius-Narcissa-R-431070757). Lucius and Narcissa start to rebuild their marriage after Azkaban. **Nudity, not safe for work.**

  
[Reunion Revisited](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Reunion-Revisited-Lucius-Narcissa-R-431314253) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	18. You Make Me Fly (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First War. Tom Riddle shares the gift of unaided flight with Bella.

  
[You Make Me Fly](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/You-Make-Me-Fly-Tom-Riddle-Bellatrix-Lestrange-432685810) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	19. Voldemort at the Gates of Hell (Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised Athdara Seleya a Voldemort portrait, and here it is.

  
[Voldemort at the Gates of Hell](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Voldemort-At-The-Gates-Of-Hell-432836006) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	20. Wool's Punk Exorcism (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1975, and Tom takes Bella to Wool's Orphanage, now abandoned. While they're there, they exorcise his demons: He has someone who's his, at last. Mostly a bit of fun with a 1970s London punk aesthetic, but morphed into a backstory along the way.

  
[Wool's Punk Exorcism](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Wool-s-Punk-Exorcism-Tom-Riddle-Bellatrix-435514683) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	21. What They Wanted (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first kiss for Tom and Bella, circa 1973. The image stands alone, but the backstory is that it's an AU moment from the story [Elemental](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1424059) (illustrated edition). Tom and Bella danced at Lucius and Narcissa's wedding, but this AU moment is what they really wanted.

  
[Elemental Bonus: What They Wanted](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Elemental-Bonus-What-They-Wanted-Tom-Bellatrix-441797293) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	22. I'm Sorry Too (Snape/Lily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one way to look into the Mirror of Erised.

  
[I'm Sorry Too](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/I-m-Sorry-Too-Snape-Lily-449113813) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	23. Changeling (Bellatrix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look Mum, I dug up your owl and now he's an Inferi. Isn't it great?

  
[Changeling](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Changeling-455039169) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	24. Four Portraits (Narcissa Malfoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four portraits of Narcissa Malfoy - three 3D and one digital painting.

  
[Narcissa Digital Painting](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Narcissa-Digital-Painting-Improved-499967709) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Narcissa Malfoy Portrait and Wand Showcase](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Narcissa-Malfoy-Portrait-and-Wand-Showcase-500205687) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Moment of Choice](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Moment-of-Choice-448993520) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Narcissa Portrait](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Portrait-Narcissa-Malfoy-421193203) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	25. Gazebo (Draco/Astoria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Astoria and an impromptu dance in the Malfoy grounds early in their courtship. This is a companion image for a Draco/Astoria fic, [Redemption](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1142995).

  
[Gazebo: Draco and Astoria](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Gazebo-Draco-Astoria-427989481) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	26. Flight from Azkaban (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort breaks Bellatrix out of Azkaban. A scene from the illustrated edition of [Elemental](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1424059).

  
[Elemental: Flight from Azkaban](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Elemental-Flight-from-Azkaban-442194637) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	27. The Wedding (Lucius/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa's wedding. A scene from the illustrated edition of [Elemental](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1424059).

  
[Elemental: The Wedding](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Elemental-Lucius-and-Narcissa-s-Wedding-445163379) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	28. Draco! (Lucius, Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa in search of Draco during the Battle of Hogwarts.

  
[Draco!](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Draco-448627067) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	29. Carry You Home (Severus/Lily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the land of dreams, Snape watches over Lily's soul. Lily watches over Snape's.

  
[Carry You Home](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Carry-You-Home-Snape-Lily-449924928) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	30. The Magic Shoppe (Snape/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter. Years after the war, Severus has a potions lab and apocethary in Diagon Alley. Hermione pops over from the Ministry for lunch every day.

  
[The Magic Shoppe](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-Shoppe-SSHG-450138888) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	31. Take What's Yours (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Bellatrix and Tom Riddle. This is the second time they've made love - and the first time honestly. A scene from the illustrated edition of the [Biophilia series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1106391).

  
[Take What's Yours](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Chameleon-4-Take-What-s-Yours-422721621) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	32. The End (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Voldemort enter the final battle together. A scene from the illustrated edition of the [Biophilia series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1106391).

  
[The End](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Biophilia-5-The-End-422720155) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	33. Hallowed Ground (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before he goes to kill the child who is destined to destroy them, Voldemort at last gives Bella the Dark Mark. A scene from the fic [Hallowed Ground](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1560587).

  
[Hallowed Ground](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Hallowed-Ground-2-451764747) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	34. Branded (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for the Taboo Kink Fest on hp_darkarts. The Dark Lord gives Bella a mark that's just hers. Inspired by [No Mere Mortal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/493983.html) by miss_moreland.

  
[Branded](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Branded-Bellatrix-Voldemort-469357239) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Branded 2](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Branded-2-Bellatrix-Voldemort-470484742) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	35. After Hours (Snape/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts professors Snape and Granger, taking a breather between classes, circa 2008.

  
[Between Classes](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Between-Classes-Professors-at-Rest-SSHG-467660484) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[After Hours](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/After-Hours-SSHG-469092018) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	36. Changing Trains (Snape/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wildly AU fluffy SSHG, just for fun. Circa 2002, Hermione is taking time out to go to Muggle university. Severus pops into London now and then on his day off to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The _Make A Little Magic_ ad is from the sixth movie.

  
[Changing Trains](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Changing-Trains-Happy-Birthday-Teddy-470485400%22) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	37. Darkness and Light (Bella, Tonks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Tonks in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

  
[Darkness and Light](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Darkness-and-Light-Tonks-Bella-Dept-Mysteries-472685609) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	38. Tonks Portrait (Tonks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks portrait.

  
[Tonks Portrait](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Tonks-Portrait-472723922) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	39. Salazar's Locket (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar Slytherin's locket

  
[Slytherin's Locket](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Salazar-s-Slytherin-Locket-for-Daz-and-Poser-453397078) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Salazar's Locket Sneak Peek](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Salazar-s-Locket-sneak-peek-453035048) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	40. The Mirror of Erised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mirror of Erised.

  
[The Mirror of Erised](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Mirror-of-Erised-476193920) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	41. Bella's Trial (Bella, Lucius, Narcissa, Cygnus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix's trial after Voldemort's fall, circa 1981.

  
[Bella's Trial](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bella-s-Trial-477745250) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Bella's Trial 2: Lucius, Narcissa and Cygnus](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bella-s-Trial-2-Lucius-Narcissa-and-Cygnus-477790564) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	42. Mother (Tom Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle in the graveyard with his mother's grave, and the Virgin Mary statue that (to him) symbolises her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this moment from [Living Doll](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2197773):
> 
> _It is her Lord as a child, in the graveyard at the orphanage where he grew up. Near his mother's grave is a statue of a Muggle named Mary; to her Lord, the statue is of his mother. More than once, he held onto the statue as he holds her now. He finds her intractable silence a comfort. His mother's statue has no judgment of him, no fear. She will stay with him there forever, if he wishes it, endlessly taking his rage and misery and giving the relief of silence._
> 
> _Bella will, too._
> 
> _When, in his childhood imaginings, he thinks of bringing his mother to life, he imagines this. Imagines silent acceptance. Imagines that she warms and yields, but no more than that. To him, this is perfect love._
> 
> _She wonders sometimes, when the spell is lifted, whether just one kind word would have been enough. If, just once back then, he had been judged kindly rather than harshly. Then, could he imagine a love that moves and acts? That is more than just silently there?_
> 
> _She doesn't know. But the very wondering makes her want to make the Muggles pay._

  
[Mother (Tom in the Graveyard)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Mother-Tom-In-The-Graveyard-479351829) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	43. Dobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby portrait.

  
[Dobby](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Dobby-479844642) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	44. Comfort (Draco, Myrtle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrtle comforts Draco in Half Blood Prince.

  
[Comfort: Draco and Myrtle, Sixth Year](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Comfort-Draco-and-Myrtle-6th-Year-485554709) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	45. Ratman Returns (Snape, Pettigrew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Dark Lord's return, Snape learns that Pettigrew, not Black, was responsible for Lily's death. He is far from happy that Pettigrew is under orders to take up residence with Severus at Spinner's End.

  
[Ratman Returns](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Ratman-Returns-487740440) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	46. Eighth Year (Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns to Hogwart's after the war to complete her Seventh Year. The first day back is the hardest.

  
[Melancholy](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Melancholy-503353634) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[This Used To Be My Playground](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/This-Used-To-Be-My-Playground-Autumn-1998-503349087) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	47. The Piano (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle, NWS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Bellatrix and Tom Riddle, 1975. Not worksafe (nudity).

  
[The Piano](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Piano-1-Tom-and-Bella-1975-466009074) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	48. Hogwarts Express, Senior Year 1971 (Lucius/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa on their way to Hogwarts in their senior year.

  
[Hogwarts Express, Senior Year, 1971](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Hogwarts-Express-Senior-Year-1971-465998909) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	49. Snape and Draco, Sixth Year (Snape, Draco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Draco discuss his mission for the Dark Lord.

  
[Sixth Year (Snape and Draco in the Study)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Sixth-Year-Snape-and-Draco-in-the-Study-466729350) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	50. A New Day (Lucius/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa after the Battle of Hogwarts.

  
[A New Day](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/A-New-Day-449280177) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	51. It Doesn't Help (Snape/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lucius is in prison, Narcissa turns to Severus for comfort. It doesn't help.

  
[It Doesn't Help](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/It-Doesn-t-Help-Snape-Narcissa-495872953) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	52. Mark of Cain Highlights (Lucius/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selects images from the illustrated edition of [Mark of Cain](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_hp_lucissa/works/646853), in which a young Narcissa navigates her loveless arranged marriage - only to learn that Lucius is keeping her at a distance to protect her from a secret.

  
[Mark of Cain 1: Together But Alone](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Mark-Of-Cain-1-Together-But-Alone-483499927) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Mark of Cain 5: You Know I Want To Love You](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Mark-of-Cain-5-You-Know-I-Want-To-Love-You-483704201) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Mark of Cain 7: Let Me In](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Mark-of-Cain-7-Let-Me-In-483705015) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	53. Tell Me About This...Harry. (Tom, Ginny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle and Ginny Weasley in Chamber of Secrets. I was deliberately going for something creepy and uncomfortably seductive here. I can't imagine that Teen!Tom wouldn't have used every weapon at his disposal to get under Ginny's skin.

  
[So, Tell Me About This...Harry](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/So-tell-me-about-this-Harry-495843340) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	54. Not Beyond Help (Bellatrix, Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of Hogwarts, Bella, preparing to board her train, finds an abandoned child. It isn't beyond help.

  
[Not Beyond Help](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Not-Beyond-Help-495016578) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	55. Remus! (Lucius, Tonks, Remus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene from [Two of a Kind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/301271). Lucius and Tonks join forces in the final battle to find Narcissa. After the battle, anticipating his arrest, Lucius burns Narcissa's body to protect her from retribution. He finds Tonks grieving over Remus.

  
[Two of a Kind: Remus!](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Two-Of-A-Kind-Remus-Tonks-Lucius-Remus-474126039) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	56. The Fall Highlights (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selected images from [The Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2625920%22). Tom and a dying Bella make love, believing it their only chance, and their reunion in Azkaban.

  
[The Fall 3: The First And Last Time](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Fall-3-First-and-Last-Time-494794478) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[The Fall: Reunited](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Fall-Reunited-495904115) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	57. Making of a Follower (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Tom. Ginny wasn't the first student to find Tom's diary.

  
[Making of a Follower](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Making-of-a-Follower-499931665) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	58. Two Portraits (Bellatrix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two portraits of Bellatrix Lestrange.

  
[Bellatrix Portrait 1 (3D Dress Showcase)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bellatrix-Portrait-I-3D-Dress-Showcase-501551895) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Bellatrix Portrait 2 (3D Dress Showcase)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bellatrix-Portrait-II-3D-Dress-Showcase-501552197) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	59. Requiem Sung Highlights (Albus/Gellert, Ariana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selected images from [Requiem Sung](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2371853). Ariana dies, and Albus and Gellert say farewell.

  
[The Death of Ariana](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Death-Of-Ariana-485049252) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[The Last Goodbye (Albus and Gellert at the funeral)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Last-Goodbye-Albus-and-Gellert-at-the-Funeral-485092042) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	60. Gellert Portrait (Gellert Grindelwald)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait of Gellert Grindelwald, circa 1930s, with the Elder Wand.

  
[Gellert Grindelwald](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Gellert-Grindelwald-485335243) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	61. Ariana Portrait (Ariana Dumbledore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana Dumbledore portrait. I included the owl to symbolise the things she lost - the chance of a normal witch's life.

  
[Ariana Dumbledore](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Ariana-Dumbledore-Portrait-485335653) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	62. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do (Albus/Gellert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a while for Albus to really give Gellert up. This one is circa 1905. I was after a bit of a noir feel.

  
[Breaking Up Is Hard To Do (Albus/Gellert)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Breaking-Up-Is-Hard-To-Do-Albus-Gellert-485544480) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	63. Different Shades of Mundane (Albus/Gellert, Ariana, Aberforth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Albus understood the appeal and desolation of Erised. Here, he finds it as a young man and is tortured by images of himself, Gellert, Aberforth and Ariana as a family.

  
[Different Shades of Mundane (Albus/Gellert)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Different-Shades-Of-Mundane-485758861) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	64. Christmas Silliness (SSHG, Lucissa, Bellamort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few silly Christmas images for fun.

  
[Merry Christmas from Severus and Hermione](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Merry-Christmas-from-Severus-and-Hermione-502490027) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Merry Christmas from Lucius and Narcissa](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Merry-Christmas-from-Lucius-and-Narcissa-502489897) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Merry Christmas from Bellatrix and Voldemort](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Merry-Christmas-from-Bellatrix-and-Voldemort-502489734) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	65. Animations (SSHG, Lucissa, Bellamort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animated kisses

  
[Lucius/Narcissa Animation](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Lucius-and-Narcissa-Animation-503066880) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Snape/Hermione Animation](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/SSHG-Animation-For-Teddy-503817680) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Bellatrix/Voldemort Animation](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bellatrix-Voldemort-Animation-Remake-503819792) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	66. Bella and Rod, 1967 (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Bella and Rodolphus at Hogwarts.

  
[Bella and Rod, 1967](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bella-and-Rod-1967-504574799) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	67. Feildelm's Apocrypha (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration from the [fic of the same name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1489150). Light dawns on Voldemort and Bella's first and last day. The morning of 1 May 1998.

  
[Feildelm's Apocrypha](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Feildelm-s-Apocrypha-447920935) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	68. Quiet Desperation (Snape/Lily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An illustration for the fabulous fic [Quiet Desperation by northangel27](http://northangel27.deviantart.com/art/Quiet-Desperation-150307870). Lily discovers Snape living in a little room in Godric's Hollow, watching over her, and learns that her days are numbered. She takes her only chance to make things right between them.

  
[Quiet Desperation (Snape/Lily)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Quiet-Desperation-Snape-Lily-506356668) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	69. The Substitute (Snape/Tonks/Lucius/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover art for [The Substitute](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_hp_luciustonks/works/483424). Lucius brokers a deal to get his family away from the war, allowing Tonks to infiltrate the Manor. Living as Narcissa leaves Tonks floundering to hang on to her own identity, while a grieving Lucius flounders, too. Their folie a deux threatens their own sanity and Tonks' growing relationship with Severus, as well.

  
[The Substitute Cover (Snape/Tonks/Lucius/Narcissa)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Substitute-Cover-Snape-Tonks-Lucius-Narcissa-472834053) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	70. After Azkaban (Lucius/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa after Azkaban. Scene from a half-written story, where Lucius asks Narcissa to give him time when he first returns home. Some weeks later, he is stronger, and ready to see her.

  
[After Azkaban](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/After-Azkaban-501567042) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	71. Night Give Way To Light (Lucius/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene from the [fic of the same name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2886281). Lucius and Narcissa celebrate Winter Soltice in 1997, then make love by the bonfire.

  
[Night Give Way To Light](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Night-Give-Way-To-Light-Lucius-Narcissa-502886896) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	72. Wives of War (Draco/Astoria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion artwork for [The Secret Wives Of War](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/3077012). After the goblins are massacred at the Manor and it becomes clear that the final battle is imminent, Draco and Astoria are Handfasted by Lucius.

  
[The Secret Wives of War (Draco/Astoria)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Secret-Wives-of-War-Draco-Astoria-504077997) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	73. Torn (Lucius/Tonks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius/Tonks confrontation inspired by [Kill To Be Kind](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_hp_luciustonks/works/376768). Lying lovers Tonks and Lucius have a very personal showdown during the final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't quite a direct representation of the source fic. The held-at-wandpoint part and the tenderness part are separate in the story. But I wanted to represent both sides here. I made both their wands, based on the movies.

  
[Torn](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Torn-Lucius-Tonks-473282882) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	74. The Kindness of Women (Snape/Tonks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Grimmauld Place, Tonks discovers Snape's feelings for Lily. Scene from [The Kindness Of Women](http://archiveofourown.org/works/301255).

  
[The Kindness of Women (Snape/Tonks)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Kindness-of-Women-Snape-Tonks-474318355) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	75. Girl Talk (Hermione, Myrtle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione, brewing Polyjuice potion in the third floor girls' lavatory, is surprised by the ghost of Moaning Myrtle.

  
[Girl Talk (Hermione and Myrtle)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Girl-Talk-Hermione-and-Myrtle-506992309) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	76. He Remembers (Lucius/Tonks, implied Lucius/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An illustration for the gorgeous fic [After The Sun's Red Sea-Death by Sionnain](http://www.journalfen.net/community/smutty_claus/32805.html). Some years after the war, everyone has healed - except for Tonks, walking in heavy footsteps through a world that has moved on without her, and Lucius, widowed and insane in the vandalised manor that has become his prison. She wears Narcissa's corsets and her blonde hair and lets Lucius tie her up with Narcissa's red silk scarves so he can remember, while Lucius helps her forget.

  
[He Remembers (Lucius/Tonks, implied Lucissa)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/He-Remembers-Lucius-Tonks-implied-Lucissa-506344984) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	77. Last Look (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella takes one last moment with Rodolphus after the Battle of the Seven Potters, and swears to have her vengeance on Tonks.

  
[Last Look (Bella and Rodolphus)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Last-Look-Bella-and-Rodolphus-507034017) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	78. You Can't Have Her (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodolphus protects Bellatrix's body from vengeance after her death in the final battle.

  
[You Can't Have Her (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/You-Can-t-Have-Her-Bellatrix-Rodolphus-504980655) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	79. Thursday's Child (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Rodolphus in the fic [Friday's Child](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3191141), which deals with the aftermath of abuse of the Black sisters by Cygnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Extract:**
> 
> She wondered if this would be the time he would take her to task for it, if this would be the time he would ask her why.
> 
> He didn't. He never had. He had never shown any bitterness towards the Dark Lord, either, but sometimes Bella caught sight of him looking at Cygnus, eyes burning and feral with hatred, and she thought he already knew.
> 
> When the Dark Lord took her, it all fell away, all the guilt, all the responsibility ( _myFAULTmyFAULT_ ). Her father had told her the greatest thing she could be was owned, a vessel, and she had committed an unforgivable betrayal by turning her back on him, but all that was redeemed now that she was vessel for someone even greater. The Dark Lord owned her. Completely. It was something Rodolphus had never been willing to do.
> 
> But he would soothe her after. He would fill her while leaving enough room for herself. It was something she craved and loved and it wasn't enough, but it meant everything to her just the same. Rodolphus' kisses were gifts and not demands, and letting him make love to her was like listening to something beautiful in a language she did not speak.
> 
> \-- [Friday's Child](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3191141)

  
[Thursday's Child (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Thursday-s-Child-Bella-Rodolphus-508367097) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	80. I'd Be Yours If I Could (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella knows Rodolphus could make her happy - if she knew how to let him.

  
[I'd Be Yours If I Could (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/I-d-Be-Yours-If-I-Could-Bella-Rodolphus-509144816) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	81. As If To A Lover (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was Bellatrix's voice, and she spoke as if to a lover." -- Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bella at the Dark Lord's side after he and Harry are injured in the Forbidden Forest.

  
[As If To A Lover (Bellatrix/Voldemort)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Like-A-Lover-Bellatrix-Voldemort-509195844) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	82. Wandplay (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Tom - foreplay with wands.

  
[Wand Play (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Wandplay-Tom-Bella-509204509) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	83. Young Bellatrix Portrait

  
[Young Bellatrix Portrait](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bellatrix-Portrait-509212564) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	84. Desperado (Lucius/Narcissa, Humour)

  
[Desperado](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Desperado-Lucius-Narcissa-509716184) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much. [More about this here](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	85. My Dearest Dysfunctional Valentine (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

A gift to my fellow Bellamort fans for Valentine's Day 2015. Because Valentine's isn't only for the psychologically healthy. ;)  
  
  
[My Dearest Dysfunctional Valentine](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/My-Dearest-Dysfunctional-Valentine-Bellamort-514036457) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	86. Home (After Azkaban) (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

  
[Home (After Azkaban)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Home-After-Azkaban-514370810) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	87. Escape from Department of Mysteries (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

_"He was there!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall, where Bellatrix had lain trapped only moments before. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!" -- Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_  
  
  
[Escape from Department of Mysteries](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Escape-from-Department-of-Mysteries-514601601) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	88. Grieving (Hermione and family)

Hermione at Hogwart's after a memorial for students killed in the final battle. There's no memorial for her parents, but they're still lost.  
  
  
[Grieving](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Grieving-516999919) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.  
  
Full-size image of the Granger Family photo:  
  
  
[The Grangers, circa 1985](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-Grangers-circa-1985-516985822) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART. 


	89. Keeping Watch (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

For once, there's no story in my mind here. Could be AU, could be a Voldemort-loses-the-war-but-lives where they're on the run. I've no clue. I was just playing.  
  
  
[Keeping Watch](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Keeping-Watch-517013823) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	90. The Kings And Queens Of May (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

A scene from my First War story [The Kings And Queens Of May](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_hp_bellamort/works/872107).  
  
_The roars rushed over her as the crowd surged forward, urging them on, back between the bonfires, until they were in the middle, heat and roaring and blood pounding in her veins, her hand grasping unthinkingly for his._  
  
 _He gave a keening growl of hunger, blood lust and desire all in one, grasped her hard against him, and whirling, they Apparated in a swirl of robes together._  
  
 _They whirled to earth deep in the forest._  
  
 _They fell together against a tree, scrambling at clothes. He kissed her, hard, clamouring possession, and she gave herself up to it gratefully. "Oh Merlin, oh God, oh Circe, oh yes-"_  
  
  
[Kings and Queens of May v2](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Kings-and-Queens-Of-May-V2-Bella-Voldemort-520256288) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	91. Forbidden Forest (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

This started out as a 3D remake of a much more dominant sketch, but in the making of it, it turned into something much more tender. I like to think of this one as a moment between them while they wait for Harry to surrender during Deathly Hallows. Perhaps Voldemort allowed his guard to slip a little, in the belief that they were about to win.  
  
  
[Forbidden Forest](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Forbidden-Forest-585762314) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	92. Bellatrix (Sketch)

This one is a rather weathered and battlesore Bella, basically the one in my mind when I wrote this: _The Bellatrix that finally enters his study, the day after they break her out, is not the Bella he remembered. She is pale, naked of makeup or jewellery, and her hair falls in subdued waves. Narcissa's magic had been no match for Bella's matted tresses, weakened by too many years without light or decent food, and most of it came out with the brush. It has re-grown with the aid of potions and spells, but it is fragile, soft and baby-fine. Replacing hair, especially overnight, requires nutritional stores that Bella simply doesn't have. There is something ethereally appealing about her like this, he thinks as he rises to his feet. He has never liked weakness, but this is different. He is reminded of the stories of the Christian martyrs. Her frailty is a thin façade over the steel that twines through her very bones._ \-- [Becoming](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_hp_bellamort/works/5334245)  
  
  
[Bellatrix Sketch](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bellatrix-Sketch-581855413) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	93. Rewired (Bella/Tom)

In [Rewired](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deslea_hp_bellamort/works/5544506), the Dark Lord instructs Bella to denounce him and forget him in the last moments of the final battle. Here, she holds her memories before letting them go.   
  
  
[Rewired 3D](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Rewired-3D-Bellatrix-588840632) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.   
  
Full-sized image of the picture inside the bottle:  
  
  
[Rewired: Inside The Crystal Moon](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Rewired-Inside-The-Crystal-Moon-588842706) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.   
  
Original concept:  
  
  
[Rewired](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Rewired-Bellatrix-588056938) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART. 


	94. Role Reversal (Draco and Narcissa)

Narcissa keeps up a brave front after Lucius' arrest, but Draco finds her crying in the bathroom anyway.  
  
  
[Role Reversal](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Role-Reversal-Draco-and-Narcissa-589859833) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much. [More about this here](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	95. Mettle (Draco/Astoria)

Draco didn't think Astoria was any different to the other girls he'd dated...but when he is forced to take the Dark Mark, he finds that she has more mettle than he gave her credit for.  
  
  
[Mettle](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Mettle-Draco-Astoria-590964052) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	96. Narcissa Grieves

It takes six months of delicate negotiations for Narcissa to get Bella's remains, but the Ministry finally agrees to release her. Narcissa undertakes to bury her in an unmarked grave in the Muggle world so it doesn't become a Death Eater shrine, and not even Draco or Lucius may know where it is. Narcissa watches alone from a distance as Bella is finally seen to rest.  
  
  
[Narcissa Grieves](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Narcissa-Grieves-591578694) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much. [More about this here](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	97. Dark Days Ahead, Severus (Narcissa and Severus)

Severus and Narcissa talk as the world grows darker.  
  
  
[Dark Days Ahead, Severus](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Days-Ahead-Severus-591711686) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much. [More about this here](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	98. After the Trial (Bella comforts Narcissa)

After Lucius is sentenced to Azkaban, Bella and Narcissa share a rare sisterly moment. Inspired by a commenter who asked for a Narcissa and Bella piece at just the right moment.  
  
  
[After the Trial](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/After-The-Trial-Bella-Comforts-Narcissa-609653531) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know she's blonde in the books, and I'm really sick of people pretending they haven't seen the movies to make a point, so please don't. Go write to David Yates if it bothers you that much. [More about this here](http://deslea.deviantart.com/journal/Narcissa-s-Hair-Redux-The-Measured-Version-467632423).


	99. Full Moon (Hermione/Bill)

This one is for a fest on rarepair_shorts on LiveJournal. The prompt was - "Hermione's bitten by Greyback during the Malfoy Manor scene. Because of that, she's drawn to the wolf inside Bill."   
  
  
[Full Moon (Hermione/Bill)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Full-Moon-Hermione-Bill-AU-609735780) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	100. Murderous Intent (Hermione/Tom Riddle)

The war is lost and the Dark Lord has won, so Hermione uses the last Time Turner to go back and fix it. She finds Tom at his charismatic best, seducing followers as well as winning them over. On Beltane, she allows herself to be seduced, knowing it will be her best chance to kill him.   
  
  
[Murderous Intent (Hermione/Tom)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Murderous-Intent-Hermione-Tom-609888753) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	101. Child's Play (Hermione)

Hermione begins to master her magic as a child.   
  
  
[Child's Play](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Child-s-Play-Hermione-611090168) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	102. Comfort (Bellatrix/Rodolphus)

Rodolphus comforts Bellatrix in Azkaban. Based on this passage from [Still Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7072000): _But Azkaban had changed that. It had cleaved them together where their carefully-negotiated nuptials could not. They had an ease with one another now, an intimacy born of enforced proximity and companionship. They were not a couple, exactly, but they were a team. There was love between them now. They were family. An odd little family, but family just the same._  
  
  
[Comfort (Bella and Rodolphus in Azkaban)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Comfort-Bella-and-Rodolphus-in-Azkaban-615645538) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	103. Survived (Lucius/Narcissa)

Lucius and Narcissa find each other in the castle after the final battle.  
  
  
[Survived (Lucius/Narcissa)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Survived-615865285) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	104. Make the Vow with me, Severus (Severus/Narcissa)

Narcissa asks Severus to make the Unbreakable Vow.  
  
  
[Make the Vow with me, Severus (Severus/Narcissa)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Make-the-Vow-with-me-Severus-619222792) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	105. Night Patrol (Kingsley/Tonks)

Kingsley and Tonks on night patrol in Diagon Alley. I was kind of envisioning a bit of an everyone-on-a-hair-trigger feel during Half Blood Prince.  
  
  
[Night Patrol (Kingsley/Tonks)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Night-Patrol-in-Diagon-Alley-Kingsley-Tonks-619244482) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	106. Then There Were Six (Tonks)

Tonks grieves for Mad-Eye at The Burrow after the Battle of the Seven Potters.   
  
  
[Then There Were Six](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Then-There-Were-Six-619295940) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	107. Lost something, Albus? (Delphi)

Delphi gets the Time Turner away from Albus Potter in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. Delphi is a mix of my Bellatrix and Voldemort morphs (mostly Bella), a touch of Narcissa, and a bit of the old teen figure Laura to give her a younger look.  
  
Also, HOLY FUCK BELLAMORT IS CANON.  
  
  
[Lost something, Albus?](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Lost-Something-Albus-HPCC-Spoilers-625114544) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	108. You still have a father (Rodolphus/Delphi)

Rodolphus swore he would never go back to Azkaban, but he returns to be a father to Delphi. (This inspired [Requiem for a Fallen Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7712308)).   
  
  
[You still have a father](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/You-still-have-a-father-Delphi-625521624) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	109. Kiss me before the end of the world (Severus/Hermione)

In the Voldemort!Wins timeline, outside the Whomping Willow, Hermione kisses Severus before their world together ends.   
  
  
[Kiss me before the end of the world](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Kiss-me-before-the-end-of-the-world-625545319) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	110. Sunset on Astoria (Draco/Astoria)

Astoria was always the light to Draco's darkness, so he takes her away to die in the sun.  
  
I wasn't thrilled with how this one turned out technically, but there's a feel between them that I did want to preserve, so I basically filtered and photoshopped the fuck out of it to salvage it. Look, a bad render is always a bad render and you can't make it a really good one, and I may regret putting it up, but I do like these two and for the moment, I think I want it here.   
  
  
[Sunset on Astoria](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Sunset-on-Astoria-625748824) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	111. Never thought I'd be happy (Bellatrix/Voldemort/Delphi)

You had to know I'd do a Bella/Voldemort/Delphi happy family pic sooner or later, right? For this one, I'm assuming Bella became pregnant at the earliest possible opportunity (discussion [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647784)) and therefore she and Voldemort raised Delphi until she was two years old.   
  
  
[Never thought I'd be happy](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Never-Thought-I-d-Be-Happy-HPCC-SPOILERS-625980005) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	112. You'll look after her, won't you? (Bella/Rodolphus/Delphi)

Bella prepares to leave for the final battle. Rodolphus stays behind to watch over Delphi. "You'll look after her, won't you? If something goes wrong?"   
  
  
[You'll look after her, won't you?](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/You-ll-look-after-her-won-t-you-628085539) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	113. In Glory (Delphi)

In the Lestrange crypt, there is a niche with a handful of ashes Rodolphus Accio'd after the Ministry burned Voldemort and Bellatrix's bodies. Rodolphus shares the secret with Delphi and gives her her mother's necklace.   
  
  
[In Glory](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/In-Glory-628086102) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	114. On Top Of The World (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

Just about everyone in the fandom that wasn't on the Bellamort train is arguing about what an affair between Voldemort and Bellatrix would look like in the wake of Cursed Child. It doesn't seem plausible (to many) that they could simply find one another appealing, presumably because they're both described as having disfigurements by the time of Delphi. However, ugly, unpleasant, and disfigured people have sexual relationships and families all the time! So, I kind of felt like playing with a piece that showed simple attraction between them.  
  
  
[On Top Of The World](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/On-Top-Of-The-World-628591931) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	115. See To Your Dead (Rodolphus/Bellatrix)

Rodolphus sees to Bella's body after the final battle. My headcanon for this piece (and it may become a fic) is that Rodolphus is at least temporarily assumed to have defected from Voldemort due to his absence from the final battle (because he was guarding Delphi). As a result, he is allowed to see to Bella's body.  
  
  
[See To Your Dead](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/See-to-your-dead-628125190) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	116. Stylised Augurey

I wanted a stylised Augurey I could use as a basis for VoldemortWins! banners, Delphi's tattoo, etc. This was done first in pencil, then postworked in Photoshop.   
  
  
[Stylised Augurey](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Stylised-Augurey-Symbol-628736069) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	117. Revealed (Delphi)

In Cursed Child, Scorpius spots Delphi's Augurey tattoo.   
  
  
[Revealed](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Revealed-628747456) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	118. Yielding (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

I did a version of this sketch two-and-a-half years ago for a challenge, and never shared it, because it looked all wrong. (It was quite different to this - different figure shapes, different faces, different hand poses, different clothes. It was meant to be First War at the time, so Voldemort was more like Ralph Fiennes). Well, it just didn't work, but I always liked the basic pose. I found it recently and, in a fit of inspiration, completely reworked it. Cartridge paper, 2H-8B pencil.   
  
  
[Yielding](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Yielding-629041995) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	119. Like Mother, Like Daughter

This one is for [Melody_River_Pond](http://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Melody_Pond/pseuds/River_Melody_Pond), who requested a happy mother-daughter pic of Bellatrix and Delphi. For this one, I had a story in my mind that in the VoldemortWins timeline, Bella had decided it was time for Delphi to have her own trademark dress, and set her tailor to work on one as a surprise, and Delphi loved it.   
  
  
[Like Mother, Like Daughter](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Like-Mother-Like-Daughter-629374205) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


	120. Make Them Pay (Delphi)

On learning of her parents' fate from Rodolphus, Delphi visits their graves, then sets out for revenge.  
  
No, I don't know how they have a grave. No, I don't know how she got her alt-timeline dress (from [Like Mother, Like Daughter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176852/chapters/17861569)), but I worked damn hard on it and I'm gonna get mileage out of it dammit. No, I don't know why she randomly picked up a scary snake just so she could look all symbolic-like. Don't you know it's rude to point out plotholes you could drive a truck through? Kids these days, I dunno.   
  
  
[Make Them Pay](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Make-them-pay-629382454) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
